We All Fall Down
by prostheticheartbeats
Summary: Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter, like everyone had thought she would. But what no one expected, is for Draco Malfoy to become best friends with Harry. Ginny loves Harry, but slowly realizes her real feelings.. Very slowly. G/H G/D AU


**Full summary:** Ginny Weasley was always in love with Harry. Everyone teased her throughout her school years for having the hugest crush on him. Harry finally gave in, and they end up marrying each other. Somewhere along the way, Draco Malfoy was thrown into the mix. Something had happened, and no one knows, but Harry and Draco are best friends. Ginny is madly in love with Harry and has a one year old daughter, with the name of Alicia. But something strikes her, and her feelings slowly fade.. She realizes that the man she thought was amazing, really isn't. When things start falling apart, how could she know that no one would be there for her other than Draco Malfoy?

**Disclaimer:** This is in an alternate universe, obviously. I own Alicia, she's my character. I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with it. All that I own is this plot. Ginny is 24 and Harry and Draco are 25. Alicia is one year of age. All the other characters ages should be obvious.

**Warnings:** Cussing, Sex, and Violence.

**Chapter One**

** Guilty Roads To An Endless Love**

Ginny Weasley cocked an eyebrow towards her husband, Harry Potter, as Draco Malfoy walked through their front door. Harry looked to her, and shrugged. He got up ad greeted his best friend by pounding their fists together. Before Ginny could count seconds, the two were engulfed in a conversation that had them throwing their heads back and laughing. Ginny paid no attention to the boys, and trudged over the room to pick up her one year old daughter. Ginny bounced Alicia up and down on her knees, and as a result, Alicia was squealing with laughter. Draco's eyes set on Ginny's for a moment, and in response Ginny looked away. Draco let his gaze linger, before averting his eyes back to Harry.

"If you two lovebirds won't mind.." Ginny announced loudly, getting both of the boys attention. "Harry, can I speak with you?" Harry nodded, and walked over to her side. Ginny smiled sweetly at him, and slowly made her way over to Draco. She carefully propped her daughter into his arms. "I swear to Merlin, if you drop my baby, I will hex you into oblivion." Ginny said innocently, smiling with her teeth.

"Yes ma'am." Draco chuckled slightly, and playfully saluted Ginny. She gave a quick glance at Draco, before walking to her room that she shared with her husband.

"What do you need, Gin?" Harry asked impatiently, which struck Ginny shocked. She had never heard him use that tone of voice with her, not ever. "I have a visitor."

"A visitor, Harry? He might as well live here now! You spend every night with him. Can't we just have some alone time?" Ginny whined, and playfully pouted. She knew Harry loved when she played cute. It always made him apologize.

But not this time.

"Draco and I are going out tonight. Can't you just do something for once with someone other than me? Anyway, I should be heading out. I'll put Alicia to sleep." Harry spoke, showing no emotion. Ginny frowned as she watched him leave the room. She stood in the room, alone and confused. She sighed, and sat on her bed, cursing the day Draco Malfoy came into her life. She hated him. She always had. The tortures his family put her through were endless nightmares. The hatred he felt for her still burned a hole in her heart. She'd never forget it. Memories replayed in her head, like an old movie.

_Ginny was walking down the corridor late at night, needing to get away from the drama that was going on between Ron and Hermione. She was walking quickly, not paying attention to anything because she knew no one would be out past hours. Just as she was about to turn a corner, her body collided into another and sent the both of them flying to the floor face first. Curses were heard. Ginny got up and dusted off her robe quickly, lending a hand out to whoever she had bumped into._

_"I'm sorry," Ginny mumbled, waiting for someone to take her hand. "I'll help you up.." She gritted her teeth impatiently. She then heard a laugh, one that she was all to familiar with._

_"Weasley." Draco snarled. Before Ginny could take her hand back, Draco had a firm grasp of it and pulled her down to the floor. Her head hit the ground with a smack, and she bit through her lip. "Oops, I'm sorry." He hadn't seen the damage he had done to her, and left her bleeding on the floor and crying._

Something shook Ginny out of her trance. She blinked twice before noticing that there was a ringing coming from somewhere, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. She shot out of her bed, looking for the source of the ringing. She ran around her room, until she finally found her cell phone lying underneath her bed. She mumbled, cursing muggle technology. She picked up, sure that she didn't want to answer the call. She checked the caller ID. Hermione. Ginny flipped the phone open quickly before Hermione would stop calling.

"Really, Hermione?" Ginny sighed into the phone. She lay down on the bed, getting comfortable. Hermione chuckled on the other line, making Ginny groan. "It isn't funny. Sometimes I hate muggle technology!  
_"Hello, you ray of sunshine!"_ Hermione's bubbly voice rang through the phone, and Ginny had to let out a small smile. _"What's going on, Gin?" _Ginny could hear her brother in the backgroud, laughing at something on the television. _Muggle technology. Why do all us wizards use muggle technology? _Ginny thought to herself.  
"Blimey! Tell Ron to turn that ruckus down. Now, what did you call me for?" Ginny asked bitterly.  
_"Ouch. I just wanted to see how you and Harry are doing. Calm down, girl."_ Hermione laughed, but then quickly got serious. "Are you guys okay..?"  
"No, Herm. Thanks for asking. For the past couple months, all he's been doing is hanging out with Malfoy. I asked him to stay tonight beause I wanted alone time, and he just left. No goodbye. No kiss. Just, 'Oh, I'll put Alicia to sleep.' What did I do wrong?" Ginny sighed sadly, a tear escaping her eye but she furiously wiped it away. "I hate him. I really do. With everything in me. Why do they have to be such great friends?"  
_"Wish I could tell you what he sees in ferret."_ Hermione felt sympathy for Ginny, and Ginny could hear it in her voice. She knew her that well. "I can't believe him! You do me a favor and yell at him when he gets home, will you?"  
"You know I will, 'Mione." Ginny was barely, audible. Suddenly too tired to speak.  
_"That's my girl."_ Hermione said proudly.  
Ginny smiled a bit. "I'm going to go now. Bye."

Ginny shut her phone shut, and put it on her desk next to her bed. She stared at the ceiling, awaiting the moment whe her husband would come home. She lay in bed for what felt like hours. She looked at the clock and it was only eleven. She sighed, and decided to take a nap..

-

The sounds of Alicia's cries woke Ginny from her heavy sleep. She quickly got out of bed, and looked around before she regained conciousness. She bolted towards Alicia's room, where all the lights were shut off and her daughter wasn't in her crib. She heard someone whispering in the other room, and she could still hear her baby girl crying. She rushed to the living room where no other than Draco was holding her baby. Harry was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Ginnny shrieked, peeling Alicia from Draco's arms and cooing her as her cries calmed down. She shot a quick glare at Draco before sitting down and rocking Alicia back and forth. Ginny cleared her throat before speaking. "Where's Harry?"

"He's taking a shower right now, Ginny." Draco said politely, with a small smile. Ginny chuckled, not buying his act one bit. Draco shifted uncomfortably, and tried to make conversation. "So, tell me.. How was your night? What did you end up doing?'

"Well, where do I start off? It was just bundles of fun!" She gasped sarcasticaly, and Draco smirked. Ah. The infamous smirk. Ginny continued, ignoring him. "I sat on my bed for about two hours before getting so sleepy that I decided to take a nap. Last time I checked, it was eleven. What time is it now?"

"It's four in the morning." Draco shrugged, checking his watch.

Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped. "What were you guys doing? What could've taken that long, Draco? Oh god, you probably let him cheat on me.. I knew you guys would go to a bar."

"Calm down, Ginny. I promise you I would never let Harry cheat on you! If he wanted to, that is. Which he doesn't. I'll make sure of that if I have to. You don't need to be hurt anymore in your life than you already have." Draco explained quietly, trying his hardest to convince her that he was a good person now.

"Blimey, Malfoy.." Ginny sighed. And then her face got serious again. "Bullshit.'

"I'm sorry you think that I'm actig, but I assure you I'm not." He narrowed his at her, and she quickly looked back down to Alicia who was now sleeping in her arms.

She gave a small smile, and then closed her eyes softly. "Give me one reashon why I should believe you, Malfoy."

He chuckled softly, which irritated Ginny. She grunted, and he just smiled once again. "Because people change."

"That's the best reason you have? Well, I'm not believing you anytime soon then." Giny said, before rising and carrying Alicia to her room. She put her down softly in the crib, and began singing a lullably that her mother once sang to her when she was younger. what she didn't know is that Draco had accompanied the room ad was listening to and adoring her voice.

When she finished, he decided to speak up. "Ah, muggle traditions. I never understood those lullabies. But your voice is so angelic, I just might want to get used to them." Draco smiled, hoping maybe a compliment would break the ice.

"You flatter me so, Malfoy." Ginny's voice dripped with sarcasm, and for an effect she rolled her eyes and walked past him swiftly.

"We can stop with the last names, you know? We're not at Hogwarts anymore. The fued is over." He said sternly, quickly getting tired of her games.

"Oh, I know. If we were in Hogwarts, you'd be telling me how ugly I was."

"You know I never meant any of that, right?" He dragged out a long sigh, and look her straight in the eyes. "I always thought you were beautiful, Ginny."

The room fell silent. Before Ginny could yell at him anymore, Harry cleared his throat to make sure his presence was known. The two of them jumped, not expecting Harry.

Ginny blinked, and just gave Harry a small smile.

Breaking the silence, Draco began laughing. "Now, that was awkward."

Harry raised his eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He slowly walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips found hers, and Ginny was so taken aback she melted into the kiss. She held onto him tight, embracing the moment. They were both smiling into the kiss, but what they didn't know that Draco had left.

They stood there, hands around each other staring adoringly into each others eyes.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered, starting at her beautiful face.

Ginny's eyes lit up, forgiving her husband for everything that had happened during the night. "I love you, Harry."

"Now I'm going to treat you like a princess, just like you deserve, darling."

He took her to their room and lay her down on the bed, making sweet love to her. What Ginny didn't know is that earlier, Harry was telling Draco a whole other story.

_**5 Hours Earlier...**_

They walked out of the house, and instantly Draco shot Harry a worried look.

"What, Draco?" Harry said annoyingly, ignoring what he already knew.

"Why do you treat Ginny with such disrespect, Harry?" Draco asked, seriously. "And what was so urgent that you needed to talk to me? What's up, man?" Many things were running through Draco's mind, but what Harry said suprised him.

"I don't love Ginny."

**Author's Note: **Yay! This chapter took me two days to write! It NEVER takes me that long! I worked really hard on this, and I like this story. I already have a sequel in mind. (; If you liked it, READ&REVIEW! 3


End file.
